MIDI Voyager
MIDI Voyager is a free MIDI Player and Visualiser for Google Play and iOS; It used to be similar to Piano From Above, MIDITrail, Synthesia. The note display may be laggy at times. The app allows some customised features: * Ability to transpose key on MIDI files. * Ability to change speed to a different BPM or speed percentage. * Soundfonts may be imported via mobile device files * Can detect any set key signature * Note colour options (limited) Ratings + App information MIDI Voyager is made by Adrian Kossow, and has versions on Google Play and iOS. Google Play As of September 2018, the app rating is 4.3/5 for the free version and 4.7/5 for the paid version. ($4.50) The added "pro" features are the following: * Load multiple soundfonts at once * MIDI OUT: connect a hardware synth or midi interface box * Chord analysis * Additional lyrics view with words arranged in measures, including chord symbols to play along the song * Export MIDI files to wav audio * Export modified MIDI files to new MIDI file (including changed pitch, instruments) or export just a range (loop) The app is 7.2 M for both paid and free versions. The app requires Android OS 4.0 or newer to be installed, and the apps version is 5.3.2 (pro), or 5.3.1 (free), as of September, 2018 iOS App Store As of September 2018, the app rating is 4.8/5, and there is no free version ($2.99) All features are the following: * Use any SF2/SFZ soundfont for playback (one SF2 is already included), may also be compressed with flac, wavpack, opus * Add MIDI files to the "Documents" folder via iTunes or choose external files via Document Picker * Support for zipped (*.zip) midi file archives: the archive will be extracted during import * Support for zipped (*.zip) soundfont files: recommended when importing sfz soundfonts * Karaoke: *.kar and *. mid files, support for many charsets (Cyrillic, Greek, Arabian, ...) * Karaoke special: Lyrics view with words arranged in measures, including chord symbols to play along the song * MIDI OUT: connect a hardware synth or midi interface box * MIDI IN: connect a master keyboard via Usb cable and play the soundfonts sounds with low latency * Chord analysis * Metronome * Export MIDI files to audio (.wav) * Export MIDI files to new MIDI files, including changed pitch, instruments,.... or export just a range (loop) * Gapless and beat accurate looping due to quantisation feature. Loops are also shiftable while playing * Create markers to quickly navigate to specific file positions - Give a name for each marker, e.g. "solo", "reprise"...or to insert a program change. * Concert pitch: tune A above middle C (between 410 Hz and 480 Hz) * Auto detect voice melody track with the option to mute it automatically * Tracks control: Mute or solo specific tracks/instruments or assign other instruments * Support for BLACK MIDI / impossible music (files with millions of notes) * Change the tempo during playback while maintaining relative tempo changes * Transpose the MIDI file during playback * Various midi notes visualisations: pitch range, by track, by midi channel, notes out of key * Piano keys: scrollable and zoomable, with customizable note names culture The app is 53 MB in the current version. The app requires iOS 9.0 or newer to be installed, and the apps version is 1.3.1. Advantages/Disadvantages Advantages * Can pass crash parts very fast. * Plays the audio of MIDIs with little lag. * Displays karaoke lyrics (if any). * Multiple-track playing. * MIDI note visuals. * Bug fixes for known errors can usually be fixed within 3–4 days. Disadvantages * Large MIDIs can take some time to load. * Has lower performance than other MIDI Players. * Makes unheard notes disappear, but the sound can still be heard. Category:MIDI players